Test Stories
by Yami Kurushimi
Summary: A simple post on where I will upload the first bit of a story to see what type of reaction it gets, if people want more of it, or if I should pursue another storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  
Hello everyone! My name, or what you can call me at least, is Yami. I am an avid fan of the popular game, World of Warcraft and have been wanting to write a story for it for quite awhile. Its one of my goals to finish a story, and possibly later on, a book. Not necessarily about WoW though. I play a Troll Shaman on Dawnbringer(US(PVE)) named Kouyou. IF your in the area, drop in and send me a whisper, or if I am in a raid, just send me a in-game mail if you want.

My goal for this "Story" here is to test the first bit of a story out on the readers. So, I would LOVE if you wrote a reply saying if you hated, or liked, it and what you liked, or hated, about it. It would push me on my way to starting an actual story instead of throwing idea's up against the brick wall in my head and watching them bounce off. This is my first story up publicly! Hurray! I might only post this first bit up, or I might post more. I am kinda lazy when it comes to these things. If people like it, I'll push myself to make more chapters or introductions. Since I am still new to posting stories and other such things, You will have to forgive me as I have to figure out how to do everything before I can put up things such as polls.  
**Note: I will be putting up a poll or two as soon as possible relating to which race everyone should be and such. **

The stories will probably not be "Lore accurate" though I will try my best on making them so as these stories are to take place while everything else is going on. My character in the stories will be named Kyou, Kouyou, Dark, or something around there. The character will be a Blood Elf, but with the powers and such of a shaman. If I ever get past the first bit of a story then I'll put a flashback in to explain how he became this way. _**All the characters in the sense of "How they look" are my original ideas and would love if no one else used them without my permission.**_ I will even let someone use my characters themselves if they so wish it, however, that comes with a price. The first few chapters must be up to my standards and you must run every "Life" changing thing that happens to that character by me before you put it in the story. An example is if Kouyou somehow lost his shaman powers and became a Death Knight. _**The races themselves, are not mine nor my ideas. I don't claim any part of the World of Warcraft Universe for my own, except for buildings, people, events, and monsters that are NOT within the game already.**_ If somehow I accidentally claim a mob, or such for my own and it is already within the game, please tell me where and I will check it out. If the information is accurate, I will take the claim off of that monster or thing, no questions asked. Each character will have their own "Class." Such as Kouyou is a shaman, but I might have him use a Paladin ability for example, or a variation of it to fit into a shaman's powers.

_**The stories themselves will be VERY graphic, and VERY detailed, meaning I will not leave anything out. If you have a weak stomach, or are opposed to questionable/illegal(at least illegal if we where to do them in real-life and some will be illegal in the story as well) activities, then DO NOT read this story, or any of my others.**_

Now, I bid you, ado. Have a good reading experience, and remember to review!

**_Disclaimer:_** Read above in the bold print!!!

-----

_**Chapter I**_

He growled in annoyance, his foot tapping against the side of the tree stump he sat on. Flicking his hair out of his face, he sighed. His blue glowing eyes lit up slightly as he looked around as he spoke to himself. "Where is that damn troll?"

"Right 'ere mon…" Said troll replied, holding several different chains that where long enough that, taunt, whatever on the ends of them could stand in the foliage. The troll scratched his bare chest, rubbing a scar that stood on the middle of his chest. "I got ta merkin-merch-murdice… the damn tings cha be wan'in. Dere where a few so I wen' 'ead and brought several." The troll said, tugging on the chains and waiting for whatever was on the end of them to come out of the foliage.

"Your just lucky I need someone, or else I'd kill you where you stand." He huffed out in annoyance as he tapped his foot, waiting as well. "Well… Are they coming or are they going to stand in the bushes all day?" He asked the troll who was growling a bit and tugging harder before finally pulling hard once and jerking the chains, and what they were attached to, out of the underbrush. Several girls, each a different race, landed on the ground with thuds. He growled at the troll as he drew his sword slightly. "Hurt them and I hurt you."

The troll chuckled as he bent over, looking as if he was going to bust a gut. "Ya couldn' 'urt me if cha tried mon, so ya best be putting tat dere ting away." The troll said after his chuckled died, pointing to the sword.

Huffing the man clicked the sword back shut as the girls managed to get to their knees and kneel in front of the two, a few struggling, the rest sitting still, tears rolling down their cheeks. Looking up to the troll after looking at the girls suspiciously, he replied. "Yeah, whatever. Just remember it was me who bailed you out of the Stormwind prison. You owe me, Zalixer… They are all sixteen right?" He asked, receiving a nod he smiled a bit and stood straight, starting to take a closer inspection of the girls in front of them. He glanced up at the troll before forcing a Draenei girl to turn her head and stand up on her hooved feet as he spoke. "You didn't even ask what I needed her… or them… for, ya know? Aren't you even the least bit curious?"

The troll stared down at the Blood Elf in front of him, giving a quick jerk to a chain with a Human on the end of it, his gaze hard and piercing. "Nah, mon. Tis none of mah business… Chu better treat tem right though, I go true a lot o' trouble to get them, and ten find dem good homes." The troll replied with a pause before he continued. "Homes for a price o' course." Looking closer at the only other male in the clearing, the troll tilted his head. The male wore combat boots that strapped/laced up to the middle of his calves, though you could tell this, the male's baggy cargo pants hid the boots mostly. As the male stood, the troll noticed that the male's skin was unnaturally pale, and instead of the familiar green glow that all Blood Elves had in their eyes, he had almost a sky blue.

Shifting his trench coat under the scrutinizing gaze of the troll he tapped four of the female's heads. "Stand up." He said, his voice deep and husky, the commanding tone boring into the ear drums of the girls and practically forcing them to comply. A Draenei, Human, Night Elf, and a Blood Elf female all stood up at the command. "Mind if I… look under the clothing?" He asked the troll, ignoring the cries of indignity from the females, or at least the Night Elf and Draenei females. Hearing this, he waved his hand at the Human and Blood Elf. "Sit." They complied immediately, not wanting to get on the man's bad side. Receiving a nod of the troll's head he lifted up the Night Elf's short skirt before putting it down and poking her breasts gently. Her beauty, because she definitely was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! "Chapter 2" up, as you can see. Its something I randomly thought of as I was listening to music and staring at my friend's undead character as I waited for her reply. I've been throwing this idea against a wall in my head to see how it would fair for awhile so, no, it is not modeled around my friend's character or how she acts.

When you read this chapter, think about what you think I could make better. Also...

** ---- REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! Or else I will NOT continue this "Chapter"!!! ----- **

For those of you that are confused, each chapter is a TEST On what you all think I should go with. If you do not reply to the chapters and tell me what you think about them, I will not know which chapter I should pick up and run with! Vote in the polls so I know what ya'll think I should go with on classes and races as well! Depending on how big of a review and how many "Do"s I get from a chapter, which ever gets the biggest, I will go with.** I will only be posting three (3) different "Chapters" before I pick the one I like the most and go with it if no one tells me what they think. And even then I just might pick the one I like the most and say "F U!" to the haters! SO HA! I would still like everyone's replies though!  
**

_**Chapter II – Story 2**_

The smell of undead hit his nose like a ton of bricks, the rotting flesh and sewage smell wafting through the air and onto the zeppelin. It took everything he had to hold down his stomach contents even with his hand over his mouth. He glared at the nearby goblin captain as he laughed. "Smell gets to you doesn't it?" The goblin said in the squeaking gruff voice that most male goblin carried.

"Aye, it does." He replied, speaking with a gruff yet soft voice that held a growl at all times, flipping his fox-tail haircut back behind his back once more and straightening the incarnate robes he wore, making sure to keep the package he was delivering out of sight. They were more of an over jacket, or a trench coat however as the front was open showing his bare and unmarred chest to the world, his pale skin glistening in the moonlight of the glades. His glowing blue eyes shone within the dim light.

The goblin stared at the male before him for a moment before scoffing and turning around, going once more to the helm of the zeppelin and guiding it into the docking tower as he mumbled under his breath. "Damn Blood Elves…" With a jerk, the zeppelin came to a halt, the hooks on the side catching the dock. As both the wood of the dock and the wood of the zeppelin groaned in protest at the sudden stop, the goblin captain waved his hand towards the Blood Elf, continuing his statement. "Get off my ship, ya stinkin blood elf."

His head snapped to the goblin and his eyes narrowed, the wind around the captain, who panicked thinking that a gust was going to blow him off the ship, picking up slightly before settling. "You stink worst then I do, captain... Have a good day." He said before stepping off the zeppelin, his combat boots clicking against the old wood. He descended the tower slowly, his swords strapped to his back and hip. In total, he carried four weapons. Truthfully, he carried a lot more, hidden within the stitching and secret pockets of his outfit, but these four weapons where his main weapons of choice. A large claymore sword was strapped to his back, wrapped in a black cloth. Two swords, one a katana, another shorter sword, hung on his left hip, and a dagger clicked against his right thigh. Each was decorated in black cloths and sheaths. His journey to Undercity almost complete, he smiled behind his hand that covered his nose. His hand hid his unnaturally clean and sharp canines. He winced as he walked away from the tower, the sound of the zeppelin he had just departed from blowing its loud fog horn and departing once more into the air away from the tower. Huffing in annoyance he shook his head and continued on his way, refraining from taking the zeppelin down.

--In Undercity--

"What do you mean I can't go in?" He asked annoyed, the orc guard blocking his way into the city.

The orc grunted and puffed out his chest a bit more within the bronze armor he wore. "Da city is in lockdown… Someone stole sometin precious from the Apothecary and the Banshee Queen is angry." The orc's voice was deep and rough compared to his companion's.

Huffing in annoyance once again he growled at the orc a bit before turning back the way he came. "Fine…" He growled out as he walked away from the famous elevators of Undercity. He stepped out into the courtyard and scowled at the sight that was in front of him. Hundreds of visitors, ambassadors, and undead loitered around the ruined statues, waiting to be let into the city. Going to take a seat beside one of the prettier troll female's he had spotted earlier, he stopped in surprise, his hand on his katana as a hand grabbed his ankle. His gaze turned to a blue-ish pale hand at his feet. Gaze following the hand into the shadows, he gazed upon bright hazel eyes. "Follow me." The figure said, letting go of his ankle and dropping into the trench and walking towards the opening that lead into the sewers.

"_Undead…"_ He thought to himself with a scowl. He glanced to the waiting shadow as it stared at him, motioning him to follow. "Why should I?" He asked in a harsh whispering growl.

The figure was silent and still for a moment before it turned and walked into the sewers with a silent reply. "Because, your quest is one of importance or the Queen wouldn't have sent me to retrieve you." It replied. The voice was soft and had almost a melodic tone to it.

_"A female, most likely just awoken."_ He thought as he jumped into the trench when no one was looking. He landed knee deep in the muck of the trench with a scowl. "I hope whatever I am delivering to her is worth me ruining my clothes and boots for." He replied to the female as she lead him through the sewers.

The only thing that kept him from running into walls and the female herself was that she would gently push him away from the walls and herself, stopping him when he got too close to an edge. Her strength was enough to halt him, even with his powerful legs in full step which was surprising to him. Shaking his head he scowled at the smell once more and covered his nose again. Rounding a corner, he was surprised as the sounds of battle reached his ears. He immediately turned to the undead before him and grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her into the dim light that shone through a manhole above them and pinning her against the wall. He immediately wished he had done this earlier.

The girl, despite being clearly undead, was beautiful. She had long flowing silver hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. Her skin held no rot, and her clothes covered her fully. Her skirt stopped right above her knees, showing off her gorgeous legs to him. Licking his lips as he looked at her he shifted a bit to hide his growing problem. Shaking his head to get it on straight he turned to her once again, his eyes glowing more now as he poured power into them in an intimidating manor. "Why do I hear fighting, girl?" He asked with a growl, showing his fangs to her.

The girl looked at him passively as she replied, her full lips moving in a way that was hypnotizing. "The scourge that once protected the city has turned against the inhabitants and started slaying everyone. The Dark Lady has purged most of the city, but the War Quarter is still under siege. They have opened a portal to Northrend and are receiving reinforcements from the Lich King himself." She explained before reaching up and gripping his wrists, pouring shadow energy through her skin and into his. The result was a heavy electrical shock to him.

Gasping in the sudden pain as the electricity circulated through him and then into the water, dispersing, he glared at her. "What was that for, wrench?" He asked, his voice clearly angry, his grip on the girl's shoulders tightening even more.

"Your touching me. Remove your hands or I will remove them for you." She said, her eye glistening in panic even though her voice and body remained calm.

Staring straight into her eyes he growled once more before shifting the package on his lower back as he released her. "Go. Lady Sylvanas must receive this package as soon as possible then. Maybe it will change the tide of the battle." He said, keeping his voice down now, despite the noise they had clearly caused before. Shifting his cloak and shirt as they continued on, he stared at the back of the undead girl before him, leading him through the dank sewers. "What is your name?" He asked her, truly curious.

The girl glanced behind her at him as her hazel eyes took his appearance in within the darkness of the sewer. All undead had the unnatural ability to see in the dark. "You need not know." She replied before stepping forward. However, she was denied this as he reached forward quickly, his finger poking into her kidneys, or where they would be if she was alive, channeling fire energy into her body.

"You should know who I am if the Dark Lady told you to get me specifically… Now tell me whom you are before I see how well my new powers work on undead." He growled out to the girl, her body paralyzed from the energy. Undead had a weakness to fire energy if you knew where to hit them. This being a great surprise since there was a great many undead mages within the world.

Staying quiet, her body shook in fear, her eyes wide as she thought to herself. _"He's going to kill me… I am going to be killed, again! No! Maybe… Maybe if I tell him what he wants to know, I won't be killed… His voice is like that of a demon lord's and his powers overwhelm mine easily I am surprised he let me go so easily when I shocked him with what little shadow energy I can channel…" _Was her train of thought as she replied to him finally. "Ai-ai-Aiyoku… Aiyoku M-m-Marionette…"

Taking his finger from her skin, he heard her sigh in relief. "And who am I?" He asked with 'I am better than you!' tone.

"D-d-Dark Ku-Kurushimi…" She whispered, turning around as her body finally caught up with her mind and it started shaking in fear as he towered over her. He was easily a height of six foot four, dwarfing her by at least a foot or more. She hadn't been measured since a year before she died, but she put herself by guess at least five foot.

"Good, then you also know my reputation?" He asked her, pinning her once more.

Pain shot through Aiyoku's body as she replied. "H-hai(1)…" She stuttered.

Dropping her pin on the girl, he nodded and waved towards down the sewer once more. "Lead the way then, Miss Marionette." He said to her, his blue glowing eyes gleamed in amusement and interest at her.

And lead she did. They quickly got to the Apothecarium, coming out above the Queen's chambers. He halted her and stepped forward, jumping down first. As soon, if not sooner, as he hit the ground, every guard within the chamber and the Dark Lady herself turned towards the noise, moving to vanquish or restrain whatever had made the sound.

Slowly, he stood, his eyes darting around as he gave the best grin, flashing his fangs, he could to Lady Sylvanas as he spoke. "My Lady, I have returned and wish a package that was requested to be delivered to you." He said to her. He ignored the thump behind him as Aiyoku jumped down after him, staring at his back as she kneeled.

"_Fool, get down on your knees! You are in the presence of the Queen!" _Aiyoku thought to him, as if he could read her thoughts. However, everyone, with the exception of Dark and Sylvanas, was shocked at her reply.

"Good, come here my dear and give your Godmother a hug… And you know better than to address me as "My Lady" or "Queen"!" She replied in a feigned sternness, her voice and personality changing from that of a hardened ruler, to that of one of a loving family member.

He grinned even bigger and bounded up the steps and Sylvanas as she moved her bow and swords. His form also dwarfed that of the Queen's, Aiyoku noticed off handedly as she stared, opened mouthed at the scene of her beloved Queen, hugging some measly, albeit powerful, Blood Elf male.

"Now… Dark, why have you come? They could have sent anyone for this delivery, we both know this… The only reason they would have sent you was that you either requested it, or you've gone rogue, again.. Which is it this time?" She asked sternly, giving a glare to the guards who were still staring. "Back to places, you!" She hissed out before returning her attention to the male in front of her, looking up at him. _"He grows each time I see him… Before we know it he'll be on pair with the Vykrul, if he isn't already."_ Sylvanas thought.

He chuckled at the questioning and placed a placating hand on his godmother's shoulder, giving it a slight pat before motioning towards the steps beside the throne. "May I sit, Sylvanas?" He asked her, his voice becoming slightly deeper but losing his roughness and the growl that had been present. Receiving a nod he sat with a heavy sigh, his normally harsh glare and features turning softer and more to that of one emotionally burdened. "It was at my request… I lost her, Sylvanas." He said to her sadly.

* * *

(1) -- Hai = Yes in Japanese.

I will be substituting words out for Japanese words where I see fit and where they would go into the story best. Forgive me. I love the Japanese culture and especially the language so it will come to this. Hopefully not often however.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! This will be the "final" installment of this "Story" most likely. If anymore appear here, it means I am probably thinking about writing yet another story (AFTER I finish the first one I started).

Quick "Facts" --

Apparently, Draenei don't have last names(from what I've read) so I won't be giving Akari one. However, I do HAVE one for her that I can use if you all want her to have a last name. My character, will probably not have a last name either. If he does its to "name drop" so he can get out of situations, or into things and places he needs to. If he uses it, it will be rare since he'll have had a bad past with his family or something.

If I continue this chapter, he will most likely be gaining another slave sometime in the future. I am not exactly sure how yet, but I know it will be a Night Elf.

As you may have noticed, I use the alliance females for the slaves instead of the horde ones most of the time. This is for several reasons. Horde hate the Alliance, and vise versa, so in my mind it would be more "appropriate" to have an Alliance slave compared to a Horde one due to it being "More" accepted since Horde Hate alliance. I think it would cause problems if he where to have a Horde Slave. I think that (If they where real) the Alliance have sexier women as well. While I think that the Horde girls (undead as well if their features are the right and there is no rot) the Alliance have that certain "Off-limits" rule feeling to them since they are the opposite faction. The only women I don't like, and will NEVER write about as slave's are Gnome and Dwarf.

Most of my stories take place in the recent patches, and WILL NOT BE lore accurate, though I am trying my absolute best to keep them so since the characters will probably not have a part in the "action" of the world directly, or if at all since this is dealing with their personal adventures.

I think I explained in a before chapter note that all my stories (or at least these three) will have the same "Story line" as each other, but each will approach the situations differently. Imagine it this way:

There are three roads and each story can only pick one road. Story 1 picks road 1. Road 1 has the same obstacles as road 2 and 3, however, the first obstacle he will "defeat", he will kill the monster. Story 2 picks road 2. The first obstacle this story defeats, it will let the monster live with a price. He will for example, take the monsters sight and smell so that it cannot attack anymore travelers. Story 3 picks road 3 and instead of fighting the monster, it bypasses it.

For all my stories, I will post 3-5 different introduction types. The introduction types silently pick the personalities of the characters within.

Some of you maybe wondering if he is going to keep acting like a douche through each story. He will not. It is a front he is using to make sure no one gets close for now. In the future he will lose that front around his friends and such. He'll still have it, but it will be less prominent and his "true" personality will come out.

ANYWAYS! On with the story. I will soon be picking the story I like the best if no one reviews and stuff, and even then, I might just pick the one I like best and say F U! Heh.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------

"**Chapter 3" – Story 3**

Pain. That's all she felt. Heat reached her pale blue skin and she shot up onto the knees on her hooved legs. Hair in a bunch and looking as if she had been through a twister, which inadvertently she had, she stood. Her armor glistened in the fire of nearby carriages. Bluish black lips parted in a gasp as she used her hand to cover her mouth in surprise. Everything, destroyed. Carriages, her comrades, the surrounding forest, all destroyed.

"By the Light, who could have done such a horrible thing?" She asked herself, as she kneeled, keeping her eyes on the wreckage before her. Her hand quickly found what she was looking for and she pulled her muddy sword off of the ground and brought it to her side. Her armor covered her rather large breasts, and her armored tail hung limply behind her. Her tail, her gorgeous tail had been broken in the assault. She could feel it. It hurt to move her hips so the break most likely happened at the base, or at least near it. Her tail wasn't like that of normal Draenei, hers was longer than normal. Doubly so. It reached down to mid-calf easily. She wore no helmet, hiding her facial features had been a taboo within her family. Her eyes, a beautiful leaf green glimmered in the fires. Shifting the blade into her right hand, her left picked up the shield that was nearby and slipped it onto her forearm as she stood with a wince of pain, her tail proving to be more of a problem than first thought. Grabbing her head and wracking her brain to try to remember she groaned, memories of the battle flashing before her eyes.

--Memories of the battle, glimpse 1—

_A twig broke above them and they all looked, all except for her. It would be her undoing. Looking up at the last second as she heard the archers nock their bows and move into firing positions as an explosion caught the carriage beside her. She only saw the shadowing figure of a male, blades drawn and arms crossed in an X as he fell from the trees, his eyes glowing red in the sudden fire beside her as he descended upon her. The blades flashed and sliced into her breast plate, shocking her she fell to the ground with a crunch, her tail breaking._

--Memories of the battle, glimpse 2—

_Ringing in her ears almost drowned out the shouting of her commander, but she focused on his gruff voice. "Protect the carriages! Two O'Clock! Archers fire! Get the medic to the rear guard!" She smiled a bit at the sound of his calm voice, despite the pile of shit they were clearly in. She turned her attention towards the shadows of the forest as a twig snapped. The eyes. They flashed in front of her once again before she was forced to bring up her shield, blocking the fire spell of the figure._

"_Light, given me your divine. Shield me from harm!" She whispered. Instantly, she felt the empowering pleasure of the light within her body, her stomach doing a flip as butterflies fluttered within it. A small thin barrier protected her face from the next spell. Lightning this time. 'Shaman.' She thought to herself as the lightning curled around the shield and hit her comrades behind her, bringing down their medic and two of the archers._

--Memories of the battle, glimpse 3—

"_Get those fires out!" Was the last command from her commander before she heard the dreaded slice of metal against metal and the ripping of flesh. "Argh!" The last thing her commander would ever say to her, or anyone for that matter. She watched as he fell to his armored knees. As the life faded from his eyes, she watched his mouth move. "Run…" His mouth said, but no sound came out._

"_Commander!" She cried in pained anguish, reaching out for him only to be knocked back by a harsh kick to her damage armor, bending it in upon itself and causing the points to dig into her breasts. She winced, landing on her tail once more before she stood, her hooves glistening in the light of the fires, covered in her comrades blood. 'How?' She asked herself in thought. 'How can he be so strong for one lone Shaman?'_

_He appeared before her once more. Literally. Fading into existence the figure, although she could clearly see that he was a male, stared down at the corpse of her commander. "Fools…" Came the surprisingly innocence filled, yet husky, voice of the figure. His gaze then turned to her and she gasped. She had seen his pointed ears and had immediately thought that it was a troll, but the sight of his face blew that out of the water. _

"_A Blood Elf?" She asked, her surprise clear, the grip on her sword loosening slightly in that surprise._

"_What of it?" He asked, turning towards her, his red eyes gleaming. "Die." Was the last thing she heard before he disappeared once more and her vision turned to black, her eyes rolling into the back of her head._

--Memories end—

"Where is he?" She muttered as she remembered bits of the battle. Her gaze was turned behind her suddenly as she received a reply she wasn't expecting she would get.

"Behind you." Was the reply.

Turning she growled at the sight. The Shaman was sitting on a pile of bodies moved into a makeshift throne with two wolves sitting at his feet. "Coward! How dare you attack us! I shall have revenge for my comrades!" She said as she charged, bringing up the sword, ignoring the pain and silent screams of her better side for her to stop.

A snap of his fingers was all it took to bring her to her knees, a seal burning its way around her neck. Gasping she gripped the seal in pain, dropping her sword and her shield falling off her forearm since it was too big for her. "What did you do?!" She gasped out between the pains of the seal, glaring at him.

"I spare your life, and this is how you treat me? All the alliance are fools... But you all have your uses, such as fodder for summons." He replied, reaching up and running a black gloved hand through his equally black hair. Taking this time she had, she got a good look at him. He wore black clothing. Everything about him seemed to draw in the shadows except for his pale skin and glimmering eyes. He wore black combat boots that clearly went to mid-calf and loose cargo pants, glistening in the light of the fire signifying they were imbued with metal fiber. An open black trench coat hung around his shoulders, showing off the beauty of the elf before her. His skin a gorgeous pale and a six pack upon his abs, she stared at the flawless skin as she slowly was choked to death by the seal around her neck. He let the seal go on for several more seconds, her vision getting blurry once more, before he snapped his fingers yet again and the seal suddenly disappeared, as did the feeling of her being choked.

Gasping for air, she hissed at the pain of the seal and massaged her neck with one hand, the other trying to find the sword once more.. "What did you do to me!" She demanded as she backed up a bit, crawling backwards on her hands and knees.

"A Draenei who doesn't know when a servitude seal is placed upon them? Especially a Paladin Draenei…" He muttered in mock disbelief, his posture changing to one of 'I am sexy, I know it' from his 'I am an assassin, fear me' posture.

"Get it off!" She yelled, clawing at her neck in panic now, her eyes wide. Sword, and the situation, forgotten, she continued to back away as she clawed at the seal.

In annoyance he replied to her. "Stop it, or I'll activate it." Standing and walking forward, he picked up the sword she had been carrying, turning it over in his hands and admiring the craftsmanship. The wolves disappeared in swirls of smoke as he stood. "What a fine blade… It's a shame you are so intent on leaving it laying in the mud…" He muttered and wiped the blade on the side of his thigh as he glanced to her.

'_Can this day get more exciting?'_ She asked herself in thought as she looked up at him, hands slowly finding their way to her lap and curling around each other. "Hai(1)… M-master." She said in disgust as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. Her gaze traveled to the sword and wondered why it didn't strike the male down with the light it was imbued with. _'Why did I call him Master? Eh… If I am going to have to serve him, I should get on his good side now.'_ She replied to herself in a different train of thought. She continued to stare at the blade though, and sure enough, he noticed this as well.

"You don't have to call me Master, yet. I am still deciding on whether or not I should let you live or kill you…" He said to her before sheathing the sword into her empty sheath at her side before he continued speaking. "The Light won't go against an Elder, girl. Despite how young I am, the spirits have accepted me, albeit begrudgingly." Shaking his head as if warding off an awkward memory, he turned and walked back to the throne, sitting on it once more, shifting uncomfortably on the metal plate of armor.

"Why would an Elder attack a caravan, or anyone for that matter?" She asked in shock. _'If he is an Elder, I have even less a chance to get away now… Light, bless me!'_

Sighing, he replied to her, reaching up and scratching the back of his head as his posture once more changed. This time, the change was to one of relaxation or laziness. "Because, even if I am classified as an Elder, I have been branded a traitor. Any shaman that sees me is supposed to either kill me or bring me in. I am surprised the Council of Spirits hasn't used an Elder to pass the message along to factions about me already." It was then that she finally 'heard' his voice for the first time. Before, she had been listening, but not hearing. His voice was beautiful to her. It held an air of authority in its huskiness, yet it was not too deep, or too high pitched. His words, if they could be tasted, where like chocolate, their sweetness making her listen to his explanation, totally forgetting about the situation she was in. Another shocking thing she realized as she listened to him, was that they where speaking Common! His accent was fluid and unburdened by the harsh Orcish language, or the tongue twisting language of the Elves.

Releasing a breath she didn't know she had held after listening to his explanation, she gasped before replying, shocked once more at the news he delivered to her. "If the Council branded you as a traitor, why are you still able to use the elements?" She asked.

He was quiet, his eyes narrowing in slight anger at her question. "You don't need to know…" He growled out, standing and walking over to her. Reaching down, he grabbed her roughly by the horn and pulled her to her feet.

The first thing she noticed besides the pain of him pulling on her horn, was that he was taller than her. _'I know I short for a Draenei, but to be taller than me is surprising.'_ She thought with a wince, trying to get away from his grip. "Let me go!" She yelled. He was at least a half foot taller than her maybe, making him about six foot two compared to her five foot seven.

"Stop struggling or I will make you, Space-goat." He shook her a bit by the horn and she immediately hissed in pain, stopping her actions however and starting to reach for her sword that he had returned. Noticing he gave her horn a jerk, making her head snap to the side harshly, but not enough to hurt her. "Do it and you'll lose your horn."

Her hands stopped their decent to her sword and fell to her sides, growling out a reply. "Hai, Master."

"I thought I told you that you didn't have to call me Master yet?" He said with a raised brow, the growl from before still there, but the harshness and anger in his voice leaving.

"I don't know what else to call you besides Master, and I refuse to call you Elder since your own powers have branded you a traitor!" She yelled out in defiance to his commands and questions. Her life and horns be damned, she wasn't going to let him walk all over her. She smirked for a moment as he visibly bristled at the insult, but that smirk quickly turned into one of pain and she wished she hadn't insulted him.

He gripped both of her horns and twisted slowly, pulling them back as he forced her body forward, making her bend her head back in pain, her body pressing against his as he did so. "You could have asked instead of insulting me, Paladin…" He muttered to her, hissing his words out into her face.

"Your breath stinks." She said in defiance. This, of course, was a lie. His breath was unnaturally good smelling. She swore that if his breath smelt any better she'd go weak at the knees. It smelled minty.

"Hmph." He replied with a growl before giving her a dismissive shove away from him and staring down at her since she was now on her knees. "Kouyou, remember it..."

Looking up to the male once more, she gave him a bloody grin, showing that she had busted her lip when she fell from his shove. "Akari." She replied.


End file.
